Making a memory
by Katsuakira
Summary: Songfic baseada no fanvideo MRS chamado Making a memory, com a música de mesmo nome. Espero que gostem.


Making memory

"_Onde será que ele está?!"_ Ela esperava pacientemente.

Eles tinham combinado tudo. Após um dia inteiro de trabalho duro, não que eles estavam ainda trabalhando juntos, mas os dois gostavam de se ver como nos velhos tempos. E aquele dia eles trabalharam.

Era o crepúsculo de uma sexta-feira. Mulder tinha decidido terminar qualquer negócio pendente que ainda restava, para depois encontrar-se com Scully em sua casa.

"_Mulder, é bom você aparecer aqui agora."_ ela murmurava enquanto tentava, em vão, procurá-lo no celular. Ninguém atendia, e isso a fazia ficar cada vez mais impaciente.

Passados trinta minutos, ela começou a desistir. Enquanto um lado dela dizia para desfazer a mesa, prepara com tanto carinho, e guardar a comida que tinha preparado para o evento, o outro lado, mais forte, avisava-a de que ele estava a caminho e iria chegar logo, embora tarde.

Decidiu esperar, enfim. Conhecendo-o bem, sabia que ele aparecia em algum momento. Sentou-se no meio do sofá da sala, cruzando as pernas. Concentrou-se em descansar de todo o esforço que fizera para falar com ele. Fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente.

De repente sentiu um calor humano envolvê-la quando os braços quentes dele a abraçaram por trás. Scully conseguiu sentir a respiração pesada de Mulder em seu pescoço e abriu um pequeno sorriso quando ouviu sua voz.

"_Desculpa"_, ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. Ele sabia que suas palavras tinham um efeito sobre ela, não arriscava dizer qual, mas sempre causava um efeito.

"_Desculpa Mulder?"_ Ela se desfez do abraço repentino, levantando-se do sofá. Virou em sua direção com um olhar sério, fazendo com que Mulder também ficasse de pé. _"Nós tínhamos combinado. Iríamos jantar enquanto relembrávamos os velhos tempos, tudo que passamos juntos."_

"_Eu sei"_, ele se aproximou dela. _"Estava terminando tudo. Não queria que nada estragasse nossa noite"_

"_E mesmo assim, você conseguiu."_ Ela desviou o olhar, não queria encará-lo. Ele se aproximou mais e a fitou.

"_Dana,"_ ele tirou uma mecha de cabelo que tinha caído em sua face. _"ainda podemos aproveitar a noite. Ela ainda não acabou"_

"_Ah, não sei, Mulder. Estou cansada, fiquei a tarde inteira preparando o jantar, a casa." _ela virou o corpo em direção ao quarto. Quando tentou andar em sua direção, não conseguiu. Mulder segurou sua mão no ar, e continuou segurando.

Eles estavam ali, na sala, parados. Ela de costa para ele, ele a segurando pela mão para que ela não fugisse.

Friday night's such a beautiful night  
Where you going?  
I didn't mean to blow it  
You're upset and I don't know what I said

"_Dana, espere."_

"_Mulder..."_

"_Tudo o que fizemos... nosso trabalho, nossos casos, investigações, descobertas..."_

"_Mulder"_

"_Eles são importantes, Dana. Importantes porque fizemos juntos."_

"_Mulder..."_

"_Você nunca desistiu de mim, e eu nunca desisti de você."_

"_Mas Mulder..."_

"_Durante todos esses anos, o que passamos juntos, o que enfrentamos enquanto ninguém mais acreditava em nós. Isso tem significado."_ Ele conseguiu virar o corpo dela, ficando frente a frente com seu rosto. Colocou suas mãos nos seus ombros, enquanto terminava sua fala. _"Fazíamos história, Dana. Nessa década que compartilhamos, fazíamos história. A memória de nossas vidas."_

Ele olhou nos olhos azuis dela. Ela olhava com mistério, com pergunta. Não sabia ao certo onde ele queria chegar com tudo isso.

"_Comecei mal essa noite, eu sei..."_

But I'm sorry  
Don't you give up on me?

"_... mas foi quando te vi no sofá, esperando por mim, que percebi uma coisa... Fomos feitos para fazer memória"_. E se aproximou dela, colocou suas mãos em seu pescoço e fechou seus olhos enquanto sussurrava as últimas palavras _"Memórias de nós dois."_ E a beijou. Um beijo terno, suave, como se ele a quisesse perceber como se sentia. Queria demonstrar que qualquer barreira que surgisse não poderia quebrar a ligação especial que tinham.

You and me  
We should be  
Making a memory whenever we're together, yeah  
Look at me  
Can't you see  
We were meant to be  
Making a memory

"_Ah, Mulder."_ Ela falou separando-se do beijo.

"_O quê?"_

"_A comida..."_ ela se virou para a mesa toda enfeitada_. "... ela esfriou."_

"_Ah, isso não é problema."_ Ele abriu um sorriso.

"_Como não?_" Ela se virou para ele surpresa.

"_Podemos fazer de novo"_, ele segurou sua mão a puxou para a cozinha, enquanto sorria incessantemente.

"_Mulder! Você acha que eu tenho comida assim para sair fazendo? E essa comida que estragou o que faremos com ela?"_

"_Scully, acalme-se"_ Mulder se virou para ela, com aqueles olhos penetrantes. _"Lembre-se, estamos aqui para fazermos memória, não deixe que as pequenas coisas façam a gente brigar"_

Ela abriu um sorriso, surpresa com o que Mulder acabou de dizer.

Don't pretend you're not smiling again  
Let's just leave it  
You know I didn't mean it  
Don't know why we put up such a fight  
Over nothing,

When we could still be something

E a noite prosseguiu. Já na cozinha, enquanto se esforçavam na tentativa de refazer o jantar, lambuzavam suas faces com o que já tinham preparado. Para Mulder, cuidar do molho e do tempero era o mais interessante, pois podia sujar as bochechas de Scully à vontade, e ainda ter o privilégio de limpá-las do jeito que queria.

Para Scully, o prato principal não era um grande desafio. Como morou sozinha um bom tempo da sua vida, sabia se virar muito bem. Além disso, caso algo dê errado e a comida não saia como planejado, seria o Mulder a experimentá-la, e na pior das hipóteses, ela não comeria.

Após duas horas preparando o novo jantar, eles finalmente se sentaram à mesa. Entre as conversas que se seguiam, ambos se deliciavam com a refeição que, apesar das brincadeiras, acabou ficando maravilhosa. Discutiam os casos nos quais labutaram durante os sete anos de trabalho. A cada ponto de vista diferente, Mulder proferia alguma citação descontraída e os dois acabavam em risadas. A noite percorreu neste ritmo de descontração.

You and me

We should be

Making a memory whenever we're together,yeah

Look at me

Can't you see

We were meant to be

Making a memory

"_Mulder," _ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto se ajeitava no abraço.

"_Hmm"_ ele virou sua cabeça para poder fitar seus olhos.

"_Qual é a melhor memória que fizemos... nesta década em que nos conhecemos?"_ Ela o olhou com brilho nos olhos, esperando uma resposta sincera.

Ele beijou sua testa, enquanto que seus dedos acariciavam os seus cabelos rubros.

"_William,"_ ele exprimiu, à medida que a puxava para mais perto de seu corpo, _"sem nenhuma dúvida."_

Ela sorriu satisfeita, aconchegando-se nos braços dele para terminar mais uma noite com sua presença. Mesmo não tendo seu filho por perto, lembrava-se dele com tanto detalhe que fizera soltar uma lágrima. Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso e limpou a gota que caíra dos olhos dela, arrumou o lençol entre eles, esperou que ela adormecesse e a olhou com serenidade. Estando ela ali, na mesma cama que ele, era a única coisa que ele podia imaginar naquele momento.

**Autora:** Katsuakira

**Shipper:** Mulder/Scully

**Terminada:** Sim.

**Tipo:** Songfic, oneshot.

**Spoiler:** Mínimo de spoiler.

**Sinopse:** _Fanfic baseada no Fanvideo MulderScully chamado Making a Memory, com a música de mesmo nome._


End file.
